dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Calgar the Master of Spirits
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = The atmospheric energy fulfills Calgar's wish by granting divine punishment. Inflicts 1306% damage on all enemies and reduces enemies' ATK Speed by 49% for 8 sec. |activeCD1 = 12.2 sec |activeskill2 = Earth's Fury ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Spirit King Borus is the envoy of the earth. By his command, the earth dances and doesn't forgive anyone who steps foot on the ground. Casts Earth Fury on all enemies that lasts for 8 sec. Inflicts 528% of damage every 1.5 sec, and the damaged enemy is stunned for 8 sec. |activeCD2 = 27.9 sec |activeskill3 = Spirit Wolf Leader |aEffect3 = Spirit Wolves, who once made a deal with Calgar, share their souls for peace of mind. Summons 2 Spirit Wolves for 20 sec. Recovers party member's HP by 60% of damage inflicted by Spirit Wolves. |activeCD3 = 23.7 sec |passive1 = The Wolfpack |pEffect1 = Weapons of the Ironwolf Tribe are the most extraordinary among their kind, and bring out the warrior's strength to the fullest. Increases Calgar's Weapon ATK by 27%. |passive2 = Spirit's Cry |pEffect2 = The spirit energy under Calgar's command destroys enemies and protects party memebers. Recovers the party members' HP by 70% of the damage inflicted by Calgar's Divine Punishment and Earth Fury skills. Also, increases Calgar's DEF by 27%. |aEffect1_lv2 = The atmospheric energy fulfills Calgar's wish by granting divine punishment. Inflicts 1358% damage on all enemies and reduces enemies' ATK Speed by 51% for 8 sec. |activeCD1_lv2 = 12.2 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = Spirit King Borus is the envoy of the earth. By his command, the earth dances and doesn't forgive anyone who steps foot on the ground. Casts Earth Fury on all enemies that lasts for 8 sec. Inflicts 549% of damage every 1.5 sec, and the damaged enemy is stunned for 8 sec. |activeCD2_lv2 = 27.9 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = Spirit Wolves, who once made a deal with Calgar, share their souls for peace of mind. Summons 2 Spirit Wolves for 21 sec. Recovers party member's HP by 60% of damage inflicted by Spirit Wolves. |activeCD3_lv2 = 23.7 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = The atmospheric energy fulfills Calgar's wish by granting divine punishment. Inflicts 1410% damage on all enemies and reduces enemies' ATK Speed by 53% for 8 sec. |activeCD1_lv3 = 12.2 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = Spirit King Borus is the envoy of the earth. By his command, the earth dances and doesn't forgive anyone who steps foot on the ground. Casts Earth Fury on all enemies that lasts for 8 sec. Inflicts 570% of damage every 1.5 sec, and the damaged enemy is stunned for 8 sec. |activeCD2_lv3 = 27.9 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = Spirit Wolves, who once made a deal with Calgar, share their souls for peace of mind. Summons 2 Spirit Wolves for 22 sec. Recovers party member's HP by 60% of damage inflicted by Spirit Wolves. |activeCD3_lv3 = 23.7 sec |normaleffectex = /Ranged/SG Stacks up to 3 times. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = His second active is almost like a channeled ability. Every 1.5 seconds for 8 seconds one damaging wave will occur, which has a chance to stun the enemies that are hit by the damage. Because remember: For crowd control skills that are bound to damaging aspect, the damage has to hit first, before the CC can. |aEffect3_ex = His wolfs are the type of Summons that do not have skills on their own but only normal attack. Those inflict /Melee/SG damage. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = Spirits Cry can be misleading. It says that the entire allied party is healed by 70% of the damage dealt by those two skills, regardless of the skills themselves. }} Category:Deity Category:Awakened